


Truth in Advertising

by thatotherperv



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adults Seducing Minors, Age Difference, Crossover, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spike: the Predator, Underage Character, Vampires are not Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney finds himself doing PR for Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth in Advertising

**Author's Note:**

> entrenous88 wanted QAF/Buffyverse crossover - Xander making Spike jealous by dancing with Brian. This has Bs2 crossing over with QaF s4. and uh…there’s no actual dancing. haha. But…we can pretend? Sorry. Damn, this was *hard* dude. 
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/170640.html#cutid2)

The problem with starting your own business, Brian found, was that suddenly your pride came at too high a premium for your humble means. Flying all the way across the country just to bid on an ad campaign for the city council of some dusty little town really felt like rock bottom, but the mayor was offering an ungodly amount of money.

Apparently convincing the good people of Los Angeles to move to this shithole took someone with Brian’s considerable skill. And apparently it was imperative that he stay and experience Sunnydale’s considerable charms for himself—between the hours of six and nine. He was told that going out after dark was hazardous for your health.

But Brian was of the opinion that going without a fuck was far worse.

And that’s how he ended up in this little backwater breeder dive where the music was atrocious, the people were obnoxious, and there wasn’t a queer in sight.

By the third giggling miniskirt he was ready to call it a day…if, by some miracle, Justin was home and not out patrolling the streets with the boys in pink, he could at least get some decent phone sex.

That’s when he saw them.

He couldn't say what it was about the boy that caught his eye. Lord knows it wasn't his outfit. Could be that he bore a puppy-like resemblance to Justin—the old Justin, young and eager and hopelessly uncouth. Soft floppy hair and big apprehensive eyes.

The idea of sinking his teeth into something fresh held its merits.

The kid wasn’t alone, but Brian Kinney was never afraid of a little competition, least of all some throwback punk whose advances didn’t seem entirely welcome. The kid’s eyes latched gratefully onto his as Brian strolled closer, and though his face was buried in the boy’s neck, Billy Idol’s head snapped up at his approach.

“Is this a private act of molestation or can anyone join?”

He maintained the pleasant smile as the asshole’s—surprisingly pretty—face darkened. “Piss off.”

“I don’t think I will. You’re hogging all the hot ass in this place.”

The other man’s face flashed in a startling way, but Brian held his ground, unconcerned. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll fuck off. The boy’s mine.”

“Um, _the boy_ is right here. As for whose boy I am, I’m flattered, fellas, really I am, but I think I’ll just take my hot ass and—”

Billy Idol shook him hard without looking away from Brian, cracking his head against the wall. “Shut it. As for you, you don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

“Funny, I could say the same of you.” Brian smiled amiably, eyes wandering to the boy and back. “You know, I could be persuaded to share.”

Blue eyes narrowed. “I could be persuaded to have you both.”

Brian’s smile widened. “We’ll just have to see.”


End file.
